Hard Mission
by Natsuyuuki
Summary: Nana mempunyai rahasia. Tsuna mempunyai rahasia. Dan Iemitsu juga mempunyai Rahasia tersendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Iemitsu kembali ke Jepang membawa bencana bagi Namimori dan bahaya bagi anaknya, Tsunahime?. Fem27! Spy!Fem27! Agent!10th Gen!.
1. Chapter 1 : Agent 027, Arancione

" _27-san! Target sedang menuju ke luar dari arah jam Sembilan."_

"Un! Aku mengerti."

Balas seorang gadis yang tidak lebih dari tiga belas tahun. Ia memakai gaun orange dengan cardigan putih dan sepasang sepatu sandal dengan hak tinggi, ia juga memakai sebuah _Receiver Bluetooth_ di bagian telinga yang disamarkan sebagai sebuah anting berbentuk mawar orange. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang senada dengan manic bola matanya, rambut panjangnya diikat melilit dengan sebuah tusukan konde putih-oranye yang melingkar di bagian ujungnya seperti sebuah tumbuhan menjalar. Ia berbaur diantara tamu undangan , pergi kearah tempat sepi mengikuti seorang berjas putih yang pergi dari keramaian. Ia berjalan cepat melewati koridor hotel saat-

"… **Found you."** Seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam mencegatnya dari depan saat gadis itu akan berbelok arah **"The target is found. I will get her."** Kata pria itu dari arah _Receiver Bluetooth_ miliknya.

"Sorry." Sang gadis itu lalu berada di depannya dan menendang bodyguard yang tadi mencegatnya dan membuatnya pingsan "I have no time to playing with you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hard Mission**

 **Story and Author © Natsu Yuuki**

 **Genre : Adventure and Suspense**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Target 1 :** Agent 027. Arancione.

.

.

"51-kun! Bagaimana situasinya?" tanyanya. Ia lalu berlutut dan menekan tombol di bagian samping sepatu hak tingginya dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah sepatu boots datar yang menutupi sebagian betisnya.

" _Target masih ada di sekitar sana bersama dengan beberapa bala bantuan yang tadi dipanggil , mereka sudah berada dilantai tiga tempatmu berada- oh!"_ katanya tiba-tiba _"Gawat!"_

"Ada apa 51-kun?!" Tanya 27 sedikit panic sambil berlari ketempat target.

" _Aku lupa dengan hitungan mundur peluncuran nuklirnya!"_ balasnya panic disertai dengan suara rintihan _"Ugghh… waktu peluncurannya tinggal dua puluh satu menit lagi , 27-san! Kau harus cepat!"_

"…Apa kau baik-baik saja , 51-kun? Kau terdengar kesakitan…" tanyanya khawatir.

" _A- aku baik-baik saja , 27-san… aku hanya gugup dan sakit perut."_

"Baiklah," kata brunet "Sekarang dimana target berada?"

" _Kau hanya tinggal lurus kedepan , lalu belok kearah kiri , jalan terus lalu belok kanan dipersimpangan."_

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Suara tembakan menggema di lorong saat ia hendak mengintip tempat yang dibicarakan.

"Shit!" runtuknya sambil menghindari peluru dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia lalu mengambil tusuk konde miliknya dan membuat rambutnya menggerai sampai ke pinggang , ia melakukan roll depan dan siap menembak dari ujung yang melingkar saat ia melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya-

-seorang remaja berjas hitam dengan rambut yang senada dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan , berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan mayat yang bertaburan dengan sepasang tonfa berdarah di kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Sapanya sambil melirik tajam kearah petit Brunet diujung lorong yang terlihat cengo dengan apa yang ia lihat. Remaja tersebut mengibaskan senjatanya untuk membersihkan kedua tonfanya dari bercak darah. Ia memasukan kembali senjatanya di balik jas hitamnya , kemudian kembali melihat ke arahnya tajam "They were blocked the road."jawabnya singkat dengan aksen Inggris yang _perfect_ dan _fluent_ saat ia melihat keadaan shock sang brunet , lalu berjalan kearahnya.

What. The. Hell.

Ia lalu berhenti tepat disampingnya "You'd better quickly. You only have ten minutes before launch." Katanya dan pergi berlalu melewatinya.

' _Hiiieeee! Aku lupa!'_ brunet pun langsung kembali panic dan pergi berjalan –berlari- kearah pria berjas putih yang tadi ia ikuti.

"… _27-san!"_

"Aku tahu , 51-kun!"balas 27 yang sudah berada tepat di depan pria yang tadi ia ikuti. Ia lalu mengambil kerahnya dan mengguncangnya "Hey! Bangun! Berikan aku kode pambatalnya , idiot!"

" _27-san! Waktumu tinggal tujuh menit lagi! Cepatlah!- ugghh… damn…"_

"51-kun!"

Remaja yang memiliki bola mata bermanik biru keabu-abuan tersebut menghela nafas dalam hatinya "Herbivore."

Gadis brunet yang sedang sibuk membangunkan –menampar-nampar dan mengguncang-guncangkan- target , melihat sekitar dan melihat pria yang sudah –tanpa sadar- membantunya sedang bersandar di dinding di ujung koridor tempat tadi ia bersembunyi. Ia melipat tangannya dan melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

"…Huh?" Tanya brunet yang memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung saat ia melihat benda yang dilemparkan padanya.

"The Code." Balasnya singkat. Lalu pergi entah kemana meninggalkannya.

Oh.

Brunet langsung tersadar kembali , dan langsung pergi ke tempat parkir untuk melihat kode di dalam flashdisk yang diberikannya.

Tiga menit sebelum pelepasan nuklir , ia sampai di tempat parkir mobil dan langsung mencari mobil yang di parkirnya.

Ia lalu berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan desain mobil terbaru , kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di kaca mobil sampai terdengar suara dari arah mobil tersebut-

 **Access Accepted. Welcome Back , Agent 027 , Arancione.**

-dan kedua pintu mobil pun terangkat keatas.

Ia lalu pergi memutar kearah kursi kemudi setelah menaruh konde-pistol orange miliknya di kursi penumpang , lalu memasukkan flashdisk ke salah satu lubang dibagian depan mobil. Dan kaca depan layar mobil pun berubah alih menjadi layar sentuh.

 **USB Data Tersambung. Ingin Melihat Isinya?  
{Yes} or {No}**

Arancione lalu menyentuh Yes. Seketika seluruh layar kaca dipenuhi oleh banyak tulisan.

"Oh shit!"

" _27-san? Ada apa? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Tinggal semenit lagi!"_

"Oh shut up , 51-kun! Aku sedang memecahkan kodenya!"

" _Ma- maaf…"_

Brunet tidak memeperdulikannya. Ia sedang focus mengetik dan memecahkan kode dilayar mobil. "Yes! Aku dapat!"

Ia lalu mendengar sebuah suara hitungan mundur di alat _receiver_ miliknya.

" _Hitungan mundur dimulai._

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _27-san! Cepatlah!_

 _4…"_

 **Analyzing Complete.**

"08059100511827. Itu kodenya!"

" _I got it!_

 _2…_

 _Access accepted. Launch canceled."_

"Itu… 51-kun…?"

" _Kita berhasil!"_

"Syukurlah…" balas sang brunet lelah "Kau tunggulah disana. Aku akan menjemputmu"

" _Baiklah…"_

* * *

"Jadi… aku serius bingung kenapa seorang gadis tidak lebih dari tiga belas tahun diperbolehkan mengendarai sebuah mobil sport di _England_ tanpa tertangkap," kata kepala merah di sebelahnya "Dan ditilang sekalipun."

"Ayolah Shouichi-kun… cara menyetirku tidaklah buruk dan lagipula," Balas Brunet berbelok arah dan berhenti saat lampu merah "Aku tidak pernah melanggar aturan lalu lintas."

"Tapi itu berbahaya , Tsuna-san!"

"Ya… aku mengerti… tapi itu akan lebih nyaman jika kita menaiki mobil sendiri saat dalam misi." Balas Tsuna "Oh yah , terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku dalam misi. Aku serius bingung harus mengajak siapa karena seorang Agent dibawah umur harus didampingi seseorang saat menjalani misi."

"….. Itu tidak apa-apa. Kita cukup beruntung tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam misi kali ini… aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padaku , jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Balas Shouichi.

"Oh yah , bagaimana jika kita dinner atau sesuatu sebelum kembali ke hotel?" Tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena jujur , ia juga tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi , jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hmm… boleh juga." Balasnya.

Mobil pun melaju di jalanan London dan melewati kediaman sang ratu Elizabeth , saat tiba-tiba Shouichi menyentuh layar kaca dan mencari sesuatu "Sedang apa kau?" Tanya sang brunet yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke peta dilayar kaca sementara melihat kearah jalanan di kaca yang sama.

"Hmm… mencari restaurant yang enak" balasnya sambil memperbesar dan mengecilkan peta "Ah! Ketemu!"

Tsuna lalu melihat kearah map mini di kaca mobilnya dan menyeringai. Ia tiba-tiba berbelok tajam dan mempercepat laju mobil saat ia yakin tidak ada polisi atau _stalker_ disekitar.

* * *

 _ **Brum! Ckitttt!**_

Mobil pun berhenti dengan cara memarkirkan yang extreme di salah satu tempat kosong yang diapit oleh dua mobil di samping jalan. Tsuna pun tersenyum dan melirik kearah Shouichi yang terlihat seperti akan mendapat serangan jantung.

"Apa kau siap , Shouichi-kun?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa? Apa kau gila , Tsuna-san! Kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan mengebut dan berbelok tajam!"

"…kau tidak memberitahuku , Shouichi-kun, jika aku harus memberitahumu jika aku ingin mengebut" balasnya dan melihat mata temannya yang menunjukkan jika ia terkejut , kesal dan cukup marah "Baiklah , aku minta maaf , Shouichi… lain kali akan kuberitahu."

"Baiklah…" ia lalu membuka pintu dan keluar di udara malam sambil merapikan jas hitamnya. Ia melihat Tsuna yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya , Brunette mengambil setengah rambut –dari ubun sampai telinga atas- menggulungnya , lalu menusuknya dengan konde.

* * *

"Jadi… bagaimana targetnya?" Tanya sang kepala merah saat ia sudah memutuskan hidangan yang akan ia pesan "Aku tidak begitu mendengar keributan… yang kudengar saat kau meminta kode pembatalan pada target… dan memanggilnya idiot."

"Eliminated," lalu saat sang Brunet memproses apa yang temannya katakan , ia langsung merona malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu "Itu bukan salahku. Tadi ada seseorang yang bertarung melawan target dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri."

Shouichi lalu membeku "…lalu , bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kodenya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Orang itu memberikan aku flashdisk dengan kode pembatal didalamnya," ia lalu menutup buku menunya dan memesan makan malamnya saat pelayan datang dan mengambil pesanan mereka "Kupikir… orang itu terlihat seperti Alaude-san , Penjaga Awan Giotto-san. Hanya saja dia lebih muda dan memiliki rambut hitam dengan sepasang tonfa menggantikan mayonnaise dengan sepasang borgol…"

Ia berkeringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Brunet "Aah… kemungkinan kau bertemu dengan adik Alaude-san , Hibari Kyoya."

"Hmm? Aku tidak pernah dengar Alaude-san punya adik…"

"Itu karena Hibari dan Alaude adalah setengah saudara," katanya "Dan dia jarang berada di Kerajaan. Dia hanya datang beberapa bulan sekali untuk misi selama seminggu , lalu dia kembali lagi ke Namimori. Dia juga kalau tidak salah Agent 018 , Porpora , salah satu dari Vongola Intelligence Agent dan juga Original Agent Kerajaan Vongola."

"Namimori…?"

"Un! Rumornya dialah Agent terkuat dari Original Agent dan dia juga disegani di kota kelahirannya Namimori , Japan." tak beberapa lama pesanan mereka datang beserta minumannya "Oh yah , kudengar dari Nana-san kau akan pindah ke Japan?"

Tsuna lalu menghela nafas "Yaah… kata Kaa-san , kami sudah cukup lama berada di Vongola. Kaa-san takut Tou-san akan curiga dan khawatir saat dia pulang kerumah."

"Ayahmu…?"

"Yaah… aku tidak tahu dia kerja apaan di luar negeri," katanya kesal "Bahkan semua suratnya tidak pernah masuk akal. Masa dia bilang dia jadi penggali tambang minyak di Alaska?" lanjutnya sambil memotong steak calisbury yang ia pesan "Yang benar saja."

"Pfft-," Shouichi yang jarang mendengar Tsuna mengoceh kesal tentang ayahnya , tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia menarik nafas agar tenang sebelum ia minum "Mungkin Ayahmu menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Yeah… karna itu , lain kali ia pulang kerumah , aku akan mencaritahunya." Balasnya sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

Shouichi hanya tersenyum "Good Luck."

* * *

 _Di suatu tempat, di kerajaan Vongola_

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam kerajaan yang cukup besar itu, sampai akhirnya penghuninya membiarkan sang tamu masuk kedalam.

"Masuk."

Terlihatlah seorang gadis remaja berambut coklat yang senada dengan kedua bola matanya. Gadis tersebut memakai sebuah jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna orange di dalamnya, ia juga memakai dasi berwarna hitam dan sebuah rok pendek ala sekretaris, ia membawa beberapa map berwarna orange dan coklat sambil tersenyum manis kepada sang penghuni ruangan yang sedang sibuk mengurus tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di depannya.

" _Buon Giorno, Giotto."_ Sapanya tersenyum.

"Hmm?" ia lalu melihat kearah sang tamu dan tersenyum kembali "Okaeri, Tsuna! Bagaimana misinya?"

"Sukses." Balasnya sambil menyerahkan map orange yang akan diperiksa olehnya "Oh yah , Giotto- _san_ , apa Alaude- _san_ memiliki seorang adik?" tanyanya penasaran.

Giotto yang sedang membaca laporan, langsung tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Etoo… sepertinya aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat dalam misi. Dia juga membantuku dengan memberikanku kode pembatalan peluncuran nuklir."

"Apa?! Dia… dia membantumu?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Un! Memangnya kau memberinya misi apaan kepadanya?"

"Ah… itu…." Balanya sedikit gugup. Ia lalu menutup map orange dan menaruhnya diatas meja "Sebelumnya ada pembajakkan kapal selam nuklir milik armada tentara Uni Soviet."

"Begitu yaa… jadi tanpa sengaja kasus dan misi kami berdua saling berhubungan kan, Giotto-san?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan map coklat dan mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dari dalam saku rok lalu meletakkannya di atas map coklat.

Giotto yang melihatnya langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan membaca isi map "Tsuna… apa kau yakin?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Un! Aku yakin, Giotto," balasnya sedikit sedih "Kau tahu kan aku dan Kaa-san harus kembali ke Jepang. Lagipula aku dan Kaa-san sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Vongola, Kaa-san takut jika Tou-san pulang ke Tokyo tanpa disambut oleh siapapun."

"Tsuna…" katanya sedih. Ia lalu menutup map tersebut, berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Brunette sambil membawa kunci mobil dan memeluknya tiba-tiba "Aku akan merindukanmu Tsuna…" bisiknya pelan sambil menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Brunet "Kau tidak perlu surat pengunduran diri. Kerajaan Vongola akan selalu menyambutmu dan selalu tersedia untukmu dan bibi Nana jika kalian memerlukan bantuan."

Tak lama kemudian sang brunet membalas pelukan sambil terisak sendu "Gio- _nii_ , a- aku ju- juga akan merindukanmu."

"Ssshhh," balasnya sambil mengelus rambut belakang Brunette "Aku tahu," ia lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil VIA padanya "Mobil ini memang dibuat khusus oleh Spanner, Gianini dan Shouichi hanya untukmu sebagai ulang tahunmu bulan depan, Tsuna. Maaf kami tidak tidak bisa merayakannya bersama-sama. Aku harap kau dan Nana-san bisa datang ke acara penobatanku sebagai raja kesepuluh Vongola."

"Un! Aku pasti datang!." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Nana dan Tsuna sampai di bandara internasional Tokyo menggunakkan pesawat jet pribadi milik Kerajaan. Nana lalu menyetir mobil hitam sport VIA milik Tsuna yang mana hanya bisa dibuka menggunakkan sidik jari kedua Brunettes. Tsuna yang sibuk mengotak atik layar screen mobil disamping ibunya yang sedang menyetir, mengerutkan keningnya saat ia merasakan ada hal yang mengganjal. "Kaa-san, kita mau kemana?"

"Ara~, tentu saja kita akan pulang kerumah, Tsu-chan!"

"Tapi… kita sudah memasuki wilayah Namimori. Seingatku, rumah kita berada di Tokyo."

Mendengar pernyataan dari anak gadisnya, sang ibu hanya tersenyum mengerti "Kita pindah ke Namimori, Tsu-chan! Ayahmu yang sudah membelikannya setengah tahun yang lalu sebagai hari pernikahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan Kaa-san juga sudah mengurus semua masalah barang-barang dengan bantuan Vongola saat itu. "

"Tunggu- APA?" tanyanya terkejut "Ta- tapi aku belum mengurus surat transfer Sekolah! Dan juga aku belum siap, Kaa-san!" keluhnya pada sang ibu.

"Ara~, aku tahu kau mudah beradaptasi Tsu-chan! Aku jadi ingat pertama kali aku membawamu dan mengenalkanmu pada kakakku sekaligus pamanmu, Timoteo, dan anaknya Giotto-kun. Jadi jangan khawatir~" balasnya riang "Kaa-san yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Tsu-chan!"

Melihat tingkah ceria dan pelupa alami Ibunya, Tsuna tidak tega menolak permintaannya "Baiklah."

"Oh, itu benar!" teriaknya saat ia teringat sesuatu "Tou-san juga bilang ia akan datang saat ulang tahunmu bulan depan, Tsu-na-hi-me- _chan~_ " katanya riang sambil mengeja namanya "Bukankah itu menyenangkan~?"

"Hiiieeee! Apa?!" teriaknya tidak percaya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : Agent 018, Porpora

Murid-murid berlalu lalang, terburu-buru untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Seorang murid wanita berambut coklat dengan santainya berjalan di koridor tanpa ke khawatiran sedikit pun terlukis di wajahnya, ia berjalan santai dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, lalu mengetuknya dan menunggu sampai terdengar sebuah kata yang sudah ia tunggu-

"Masuk."

-ia membuka pintu ruangan yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk menggoreskan tinta di atas sebuah kertas di atas meja. Remaja tersebut lalu berhenti dan melihat sang pengunjung.

"Hn." Ia menaikan alisnya saat melihat Tsuna yang masuk. Sang Brunette tersenyum gugup lalu menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa kepadanya.

Sang Raven membaca setiap kertas di dalam map lalu menutupnya "Tetsu." Panggilnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut pompadour memasuki ruangan dan membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Ya, Kyo-san."

Hibari lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang Tsuna bawa kepadanya, membuka laci dan menyerahkan sebuah buku panduan kecil Nami Chuu dan memberikannya kepada Brunette "Baca buku ini dan jangan membuat keributan di Namimori, Sawada Tsunahime." Ia lalu melihat ke arah Kusakabe "Tetsu. Ajak dia berkeliling dan antar ke ruang kelasnya." Perintahnya.

"Baik, Kyo-san!" Balasnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah Brunette "Silahkan ikuti aku, Sawada-san!" Katanya kepada sang gadis.

Tsuna lalu mengangguk dan menghadap ke arah Hibari "Umm... terima kasih atas bantuannya waktu itu... umm..."

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Balasnya cepat.

"Ah! Lalu... terima kasih atas bantuannya Kyoya!" Kata sang Brunette ceria.

Hibari yang mendengarnya tersentak sedikit, lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Tsuna yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut dan sedih "Umm... bo- bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan namamu... etoo... Kyoya...-san?" Tanyanya ragu.

Hibari lalu mendongak dan menatap ke arah manic coklat sang Brunette "...Hn" jawabnya singkat lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tsuna lalu tersenyum "Jaa... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kyoya-san!" Balasnya lalu menyusul Kusakabe keluar ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hard Mission**

 **Storyline and Authored by Natsu Yuuki**

 **DESCLAIMER :**

 **Katekyōshi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Target 2 :** Agent 018, Porpora.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah bertahun-tahun keluarga Kusakabe melayani keluarga Hibari. Ia sudah menemani dan melayani seorang Hibari Kyoya sejak kecil, dan itu juga termasuk butuh waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk bisa memanggil tuan mudanya dengan nama kecilnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, dan sekarang itu juga termasuk seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang berada di depannya.

Ia tersenyum kepadanya saat Hibari memperbolehkan sang gadis memanggilnya Kyoya, yang mana juga berarti dua hal.

Sang ketua mempercayainya dan menghormatinya.

Dan Kusakabe juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan _respect._

"Mari kita pergi, Sawada-sama!" Katanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada sang Brunette.

Tsuna yang dari tadi sedang tersenyum terus, langsung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah sang wakil ketua kedisiplinan "Ah... kau tidak perlu terlalu terlalu formal... etoo..."

"Ah! Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, nama saya Kusakabe Tetsuya, saya wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori sekaligus tangan kanan Kyo-san." Balasnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah... apa aku boleh memanggilmu Tetsu-san...?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku apa saja." Balasnya seraya kembali berjalan memimpin arah di samping Brunette.

"Jaa... kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu terlalu formal, Tetsu-san! Kau boleh memanggilku Tsuna," kata Brunette tersenyum mengikuti langkah sang wakil ketua DC "Oh iya... apa.. umm... Kyoya-san selalu seperti itu? Selalu sendiri...?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kusakabe hanya tersenyum mengerti "Ah... Kyo-san memang sudah seperti itu sejak ayahnya meninggal saat akan menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di sekitar Namimori sebagai kepala kepolisian," katanya seraya tersenyum sedih "Kupikir itu hal yang tidak biasa Kyo-san membiarkan seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui mengizinkannya memanggil nama kecilnya. Biasanya ia akan menghajar mereka jika memanggilnya dengan nama pemberiannya." Katanya dengan sedikit bangga.

"Ah... begitu ya..." kata Tsuna _sweatdrops_ seraya meresapi informasi yang baru ia ketahui _'Akan kutanya Shoichi nanti'_ pikirnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya saat dalam misi di England. Saat itu dia sudah menghabisi sekitar lima puluh orang yang salah satunya akan melakukan sebuah pemboman nuklir di wilayah Eropa," balasnya "Saat itu ia juga menghabisi seorang target yang hanya mengetahui kode pembatalnya, tapi kemudian ia melemparkan sebuah flashdisk yang berisi kode tersebut... dan saat ku tahu, ternyata misi kami saling terhubung satu dengan lainnya." Jelasnya.

"Begitu ya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan misinya, karena saat Kyo-san mengambil sebuah misi, ia menugaskanku untuk menggantikannya menjaga keamanan Namimori sebagai Wakil ketua DC dan ia hanya menghubungiku jika ia butuh sesuatu atau infomasi yang melibatkan misi" balasnya "Jadi, kau juga seorang agent VIA, Tsuna-san?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Un! Tapi aku sudah pensiun dini untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di Jepang," balasnya lalu berhenti dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Sawada Tsunahime, salah satu Original Agent dari Vongola Intelligence Agents, Agent 027, Arancione dan juga sepupu dari Kandidat atau Calon Raja Vongola Kesepuluh, Giotto di Vongole" Balasnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah..." pantas saja Kyo-san membiarkannya memanggilnya dengan nama pemberiannya. Hibari Kyoya memang terkenal dengan kekuatannya sebagai seorang karnivora, dan jika ia sudah me-respect seseorang, itu berarti orang tersebut seimbang dengannya atau diatas rata-rata kebanyakan orang "Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa Kyo-san membiarkanmu memanggilnya dengan nama pemberiannya..." katanya pelan seraya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruang kelas lalu mengetuknya dan membukanya.

"Eh...? Kau mengerti...?" Tanyanya bingung saat sang wakil ketua masuk dan berbicara dengan sang guru. Tak lama kemudian, Kusakabe menyuruhnya masuk.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru," kata sang guru. Murid-murid berbisik-bisik tentang anak baru "Silahkan masuk, Sawada-san."

Seorang gadis remaja perempuan berambut coklat yang senada dengan manic bola matanya yang besar, memasuki ruangan dengan anggun. Gadis tersebut memiliki kulit putih seputih kapas, bibir kecil mungil serta batang hidung yang mencuat kedepan. Kelas yang semula gaduh langsung sunyi ketika murid tersebut memasuki kelas dan tersenyum yang membuat sebagian lelaki _blushing_ karenanya dan sebagian wanita merasa iri karena kecatikannya "Namaku Sawada Tsunahime, aku murid pindahan dari Tokyo Midori High School, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Katanya seraya sedikit menunduk.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," Kata sang guru "Sawada-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Yamamoto-kun di samping jendela. Yamamoto-kun, tolong angkat tanganmu." Perintahya.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam dan bermata hazel, mengangkat tangannya. Tsuna langsung berjalan ke arah meja kosong disebelahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Brunette langsung mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat senyuman sang remaja di sampingnya sedikit dipaksakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Papa, papa! Menurut papa binatang yang paling kuat itu binatang apa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang digendong di pundak ayahnya._

 _Seorang pria yang ditanyakan hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya, sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut dari kejauhan di belakang mereka "Ahahaha... Kyou, binatang yang terkuat tentu saja binatang Karnivora seperti seekor singa!"_

 _"Jaa... kalau begitu Kyou mau jadi seekor Karnivora pembela kebenaran seperti papa!" Balas anak tersebut bangga kepada ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya yang dari tadi berada di belakang mereka, maju kedepan di samping ayah dan anak sambil terkekeh geli._

 _Sang pria yang melihat istrinya terkekeh geli, langsung tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja! Tapi binatang terkuat kedua adalah seekor Omnivora seperti ibumu. Ia kuat dan tangguh, tapi ia juga lemah... karena itu Karnivoralah yang bertugas melindunginya dari predator lain, karena Karnivora dan Omnivora termasuk pasangan yang serasi untuk menjaga kawanan herbivora mereka." Canda sang ayah._

 _"Omnivora...?" Tanya sang anak bingung "Jadi yang cocok menjadi pasangan Karnivora itu seekor Omnivora. Kenapa tidak sesama Karnivora pasangan mereka...?"_

 _"Ah... Kyoya..." balas sang ibu "Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ayahmu, ia hanya bercanda."_

 _"Ahahaha..." sang ayah pun tertawa "Sudah kuduga anakku memang pintar! Ia langsung cepat mengerti seperti seorang jenius!" Bangga sang ayah kepada anaknya "Karena jika Omnivora dan Karnivora bersama dan memiliki anak, maka Omnivoralah yang mengurus anak mereka, sedangkan Karnivora mengurus kawanannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok, tok, tok_ seseorang mengetuk sopan pintu ruangan dan membangunkan sang pemilik ruangan yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa ruangan tersebut.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka "Kyo-san, ada keributan di kelas 1-C" kata sang wakil DC seraya membungkuk dan ia _sweatdrops_ saat ia melihat sang ketua yang berbaring di atas sofa sambil melotot kearahnya "...Aa, ma- maafkan saya Kyo-san!, saya tidak tahu jika anda sedang tidur siang."

Sang ketua hanya menghela nafas pelan "Hn." Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang kelas 1-C, yang berada satu lantai dibawah ruang kerjanya.

Ia berjalan di lorong bersama dengan sang wakil DC dan berhenti di depan pintu, saat ia mendengar-

"-Lah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertarung. Jika aku menang, kau dan Sasagawa Kyoko akan menjadi kekasihku." Balas seorang remaja laki-laki yang berdiri di depan tiga orang gadis Brunettes.

Seorang Brunette berambut panjang memegangi lengan sang remaja laki-laki tersebut, mencegahnya menyentuh seorang Brunette-auburn berambut pendek dibelakangnya bersama dengan Brunette gelap berambut panjang bergelombang.

Tsuna yang dari tadi menghalangi Mochida mendekati Kyoko, melirik ke arah belakang sang senior sambil tersenyum "Baiklah, aku terima. Jika aku menang, kau tidak akan pernah sekalipun mendekatiku ataupun Sasagawa Kyoko-san," balasnya tersenyum lembut "Dan sebagai tambahannya, yang kalah harus menghadapi Hibari Kyoya-san karna sudah membuat keributan di Namimori." Brunette lalu melirik ke arah Hibari yang sedang bersandar di pintu mengamati pertengkaran seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"O- oi Sawada-san?! Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Hana yang dari tadi berada di samping Kyoko.

"A- apa?!" Tanya Mochida terkejut atas pernyataan sang Brunette. Ia lalu tersenyum "Baiklah," balasnya setuju "Aku hanya bisa berharap ia tidak menghukum berat wanita cantik sepertimu, Sawada! Akan sangat disayangkan jika wajah cantikmu itu hancur." Ia menyeringai dengan sombong dan penuh percaya diri.

Hibari yang menonton dari tadi hanya bisa menyeringai dengan tertarik "Hn. Baiklah, aku terima." Ia lalu pergi bersama dengan Kusakabe, yang langsung menutup pintu ruangan, lalu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kebelakang kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup "Aku harap kau menang... Tsu." Katanya pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannanya.

"...Kyo-san." Bisik Kuskabe sedikit khawatir.

Mochida yang mendengar Hibari menerima tantangan dengan pintu tertutup tepat dibelakangnya, langsung pucat pasi tidak berani menoleh kearah sang prefect.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kyaa!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil lari menabrak ayahnya. Ibu Kyoya lalu terkejut melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari ketakutan, ia lalu melihat kearah suaminya dan mengajak Kyoya dan gadis kecil tersebut pergi sementara sang suami menghadapi orang-orang yang mengejar gadis kecil tersebut._

" _Ibu…" kata Kyoya kecil khawatir, saat tiba-tiba dirinya terangkat keatas dengan sebuah pisau berada di lehernya._

 _Seorang pria menyandranya sambil menodongkan pisau kelehernya_ _ **"Serahkan gadis itu atau..."**_ _balasnya dengan nada mengancam._

 _"Kyoya!" Teriak sang ibu saat ia tahu anaknya dalam bahaya._

 _Tanpa peringatan, brunette kecil berlari kearahnya lalu menggigit lengan sang pria. Kyoya yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut sesaat pandangan kedua mata mereka bertemu, seakan sang brunette kecil ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat bola mata coklatnya. Ia lalu mengerti. Gadis brunette lalu mengangguk kepadanya untuk ikut menggigit lengannya._

 _Dan mereka berdua lalu terlempar._

" _Tsu-chan!" teriak seorang remaja pirang menghampiri mereka, sementara dua anak remaja lainnya manghadapi assassin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktupun berlalu dengan cepat. Bel pelajaran berganti menjadi bel pulang. Seorang gadis remaja berambut coklat terlihat sedang asik bermain dengan buku- _gadget book case-_ yang terlihat cukup tebal di kamarnya saat sampai di rumahnya, dengan earphone Bluetooth di sebelah telinganya.

"Shouichi-kun…?" panggilnya saat sambungan Jepang dan Vongola tersambung.

" _Ah! Hime-san! ada yang bisa kubantu…?"_ tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Tsuna yang mendengar nama yang cukup asing dari temannya, menaikkan alisnya "Hime? bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan namaku, Tsuna?!" tanyanya jengkel.

" _Ah… tapi kau sudah bukan seorang agent lagi, dan juga kau adalah Vongola. Salah satu pewaris kerajaan. Heck! kau adalah Princess, Hime-san!"_

Oh. Sudah cukup. Ia akan mengabaikannya.

"Shouichi-kun. Bisa kau tolong carikan riwayat tentang Hibari Kyoya sebelum ia menjadi seorang agent Vongola? dan tolong kirimkan itu lewat emailku."

" _Hmm? apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya, Hime-san?"_

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin… menyelidiki seuatu….?" balasnya tak yakin.

" _Baiklah…tunggu sebentar. akan kukirimkan."_

"Ah… Grazie, Shouichi." balasnya lalu memutuskan sambungan.

tak lama kemudian, gadget book miliknya berbunyi. Brunette lalu membukanya dan membacanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, bola matanya melebar tak percaya saat membaca sejarah tentang sang skylark.

Mereka pernah bertemu. Dimasa lalu.

Tsuna lalu mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sang raven, ia merasa familiar dengannya.

Ia tidak mungkin hilang ingatan… 'kan?

* * *

Keesokan harinya Tsuna bangun, ia merasa sedikit gugup. Ia tidak akan kalah...'kan?

Ia lalu berangkat sekolah dan melihat Hibari dan Kusakabe berdiri di depan gerbang bersama dengan anggota DC yang lain. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou Kyoya-san, Tetsu-san!" Sapa Brunette ceria.

Sebagian murid yang datang pagi dan melewati Tsuna, sangat terkejut saat Brunette menyapa prefect dan wakilnya dengan nama panggilan mereka.

"Hn."

Kusakabe tersenyum "Ohayou Tsuna-san."

Raut wajah Tsuna seketika menjadi sedikit serius saat ia melihat Mochida menunggu di depan Gymnasium bersama dengan beberapa anggota kendo lainnya. Ia lalu berlari memasuki kelas untuk menaruh tas, saat-

"Dilarang berlari di koridor sekolah. Omnivore." -suara dingin memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlari.

Oh. Great.

Brunette lalu berjalan cepat ke kelas dan melihat Kyoko dan Hana cemas menunggunya.

"Ohayou Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san."

"Sawada!" "Sawada-san!" Sapa mereka bersamaan.

Tsuna yang mendengarnya, melambaikan tangan "Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Kurokawa-san, Sasagawa-san. Panggil saja aku Tsuna."

"Tsuna-chan! Apa-," tanya Kyoko ragu "Apa kau yakin...?" Khawatirnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku lebih kuat daripada yang terlihat," senyum Brunette "Lagipula, mereka sepertinya perlu diberikan pelajaran untuk tidak meremehkan seorang gadis, ya 'kan?" Kata Tsuna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Heeh~, tak kusangka kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertiku," balas Hana "Dan aku setuju jika para monyet-monyet itu memang perlu di beri sedikit pelajaran."

"Hana!" Teriak Kyoko.

"Hmph! Kau terlalu lembut Kyoko!" Dengus Hana kesal "Bahkan murid pidahan sekolah wanita tak selembut yang kukira." Seringainya.

"Ahahaha... tapi aku bersekolah disana hanya enam bulan saja, Kurokawa-san." Brunette tertawa kecil lalu melangkah pergi "Jaa, bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang? Kita tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu bukan Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san?" Seringainya.

"Kyoko," kata auburn-brunette "Panggil aku Kyoko, Tsuna-chan. Kita kan teman." Senyumnya.

"Hana," kata black-wavy-brunette "Dan aku rasa, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karna sudah membela Kyoko pada hari pertamamu masuk sekolah Tsuna-san."

Brunette lalu tersenyum lembut dan pergi di dampingi oleh mereka. Hana di kanannya, sedangkan Kyoko di bagian kirinya.

* * *

Lautan orang-orang yang ingin menonton pertandingan sang ketua kendo melawan anak baru dari Tokyo Midori -yang terkenal dengan wanita bangsawan-, tak sabar melihatnya. Terutama saat- rumor mengatakan- salah satu wanita dari sekolah itu seorang yang cantik dan anggun, berani menantang sang ketua kendo yang sudah menang kejuaraan nasional tahun lalu, dan lagi memanggil sang HIBARI KYOYA, dengan nama panggilannya seperti teman kecilnya.

Mereka merinding saat mereka tahu Brunette meminta sang prefect menjadi algojo bagi siapa pun yang kalah. Dan mereka berdoa, siapapun yang kalah, berharap akan diampuni segala dosa dan perbuatannya selama di dunia.

* * *

Pintu Gymnasium pun terbuka memperlihatkan tiga orang gadis.

 _"Whoa... apa kau yakin dia perempuan yang menerima tantangan Mochida...?"_ bisik orang-orang yang hadir.

 _"Dia... terlihat seperti dia tidak sanggup menyakiti seekor lalat..."_

 _"Apa dia orangnya? Dia... cantik dan juga manis. Tidak heran bajingan Mochida meninginkan kedua, dia dan Kyoko-chan menjadi pacarnya."_

Gemuruh bisikan-bisikan dari penonton yang hadir serta teriakan pendukung fan boy dan fan girl barunya memenuhi ruangan saat ia, Kyoko dan Hana memasuki Gymnasium.

"Hmph. Tak kusangka kau datang juga, Sawada," kata Mochida yang memegang dagu Brunette saat sampai di depannya "Benar-benar sangat disayangkan wajah manismu ini hancur. Tenang saja... aku tidak akan menyentuh wajahmu, dan aku harap Hibari-san juga tidak akan menyentuh wajahmu saat ia menghukummu." Sombongnya.

Berunette lalu memegang lengan sang sempai untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari dagunya sambil tersenyum manis "Hmm... bagaimana jika kita lihat dulu hasil pertandingannya, _Sempai~_ "

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

 **Masa Kecil Mereka**

Seminggu setelah tahun baru, kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya pergi ke luar Jepang untuk pertama kalinya. Lima tahun Hibari Kyoya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat mereka sampai disana.

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah Negara kerajaan yang bernama Vongola, kedua ayah dan ibunya mengajaknya pergi ke kerajaan dan mengenalkannya kepada orang-orang yang baru baginya. Diantara mereka ada pria berambut pirang dan seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Kyoya," kata ibunya lembut "Mereka adalah paman dan bibimu yang tinggal di sini, Nuvola dan istrinya, kakak kembarku, Kana Yakumo*."

Hibari lalu melihat antara bibi dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua, yang terlihat sangat mirip, tersenyum kepadanya "Hibari Kyoya, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Balas mini Raven seraya menunduk sopan kepada mereka.

"Suzume. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." Balas bibinya.

"Aku juga akan bilang begitu, Onee-sama. Alaude-kun sangat mirip denganmu, hanya saja berbeda warna rambut." Senyumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, banyak anak-anak yang berlarian kearah mereka. Salah satunya anak kecil perempuan yang pernah dikejar oleh penjahat saat masih di Namimori setengah tahun yang lalu. Gadis kecil tersebut di kejar oleh anak berambut pirang berumur sepuluh tahun dengan mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya dan anak berumur sembilan tahun berambut merah magenta.

Gadis kecil Brunette tersebut menabraknya dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh "Itte…" gumam gadis tersebut sambil mengelus keningnya yang sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan kening sang Raven. Brunette lalu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hibari "G- gomenasai karna sudah menabrakmu, Nii-san!" gugupnya.

Raven lalu berdiri melototinya "Hn." Balasnya sambil melihat kearah lain dengan pipi yang sedikit merona karena malu.

"Tsu! Kembali kesini! Kau perlu berganti pakaian! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai!" teriak Blonde yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hibari Suzume dan Yakumo Kana saling pandang satu dengan yang lainnya, lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Lil' Brunette lalu melihat kearah Blonde dan Magenta "Tsu gak mau! Kalo bisa coba tangkap Tsu… wee" ledeknya. Tsuna lalu melihat kearah korban tabraknya yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia lalu tersenyum dam mengambil tangan sang Raven "Saa… Nii-san. Bagaimana jika kau ikut Tsu bermain?" cerianya sambil menarik tangannya dan kabur dari sana.

Sesaat Hibari memproses apa yang dikatakan sang Brunette, ia sudah ikut berlari bersamanya.

* * *

 **Note ;**

Chapter 1&2 ; **Alat yang digunakan :**

*Konde-pistol (Hairpin-Gun) : Sebuah pistol tipis yang berbentuk konde dengan ujung yang melingkar-lingkar seperti tanaman merambat. Hairpin-gun, digunakan seperti pistol Xanxus dengan mengisi Flame sebagai peluru yang akan digunakan untuk menembak.

*Earrings Bluetooth ; Sebuah alat receiver Bluetooth atau headset Bluetooth yang disamarkan sebagai sepasang anting.

*VIA car ; Sebuah mobil yang di desain oleh ilmuan dan mekanik Vongola untuk seluruh agent yang akan menjalankan misi. VIA car milik Tsuna hanya bisa dibuka olehnya dan Ibunya, Nana, dengan menggunakan sidik jari di bagian luar kaca mobil. Anti-air, anti-peluru serta tahan ledakan. Bisa berubah menjadi Sub-Marine car jika berada di dalam air dan juga dapat melacak keberadaan musuh menggunakan setelite Vongola. Layar kaca depan bisa memiliki fungsi sebagai computer.

*Gadget Book Case ; sebuah laptop kecil yang memiliki bentuk luar seperti sebuah buku.

* * *

 **Silsilah Keluarga :**

Nana di Vongole (Sawada Nana) : Adalah seorang kepala VIA (Vongola Intellegence Agents) dan setelah Timoteo menjabat sebagai seorang Raja, otomatis Nana menjadi Ratu Vongola, seseorang yang memegang kekuasaan kedua setelah kakaknya Timoteo. Setelah Nana pensiun sebagai kepala Agent Vongola, ia pindah ke Jepang dan menikah dengan Sawada Iemitsu. Iemitsu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jika istrinya keturunan Kerajaan (dan hal itu menjadi rahasia Nana dan Tsuna).

Kana Yakumo : Kakak kembar dari ibu Hibari –Suzume Yakumo-. Ia mimiliki rambut hitam panjang serta mata berwarna Silver-Bluish. Ia senang menyendiri dan senang melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Kana sendiri memiliki kepanjangan dari Kanari, yang berarti burung Kenari. Istri dari Nuvola, penjaga awan Nana.

Nuvola : Suami dari Kana Yakumo. Ia aslinya berasal dari Italy sebelum menjadi penjaga Awan Nana sekaligus Original Agent Vongola. Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang sedikit tajam atau Spiky-Blonde. Ia memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan istrinya, hanya saja sedikit keras dan pendiam.

Suzume Hibari (Suzume Yakumo) : Saudari dari Kana dan Ibu dari Hibari Kyoya. Memiliki penampilan yang serupa dengan Kakaknya, hanya saja sedikit lebih lembut. Ia juga senang melakukan apa saja sesukanya dan mejadi bebas. Suzume memiliki second flame, yaitu Mist Flame, yang juga merupakan Penjaga Kabut sekaligus Original Agent Vongola dari Nana. Suzume sendiri memiliki arti burung pipit. Istri dari Hibari You.

Hibari You : Kepala dari Klan Hibari yang terkenal kuat dan juga kepala polisi Namimori. Ia mimiliki gaya rambut seperti Kyoya dengan warna coklat kehitaman. Sifat yang easygoing dan penyendiri, tapi mematikan dan menakutkan saat sedang serius. Ia bertemu dengan Suzume saat ia sedang menjalankan misi di Jepang.


	3. Chapter 3 : Yamamoto Takeshi

_"Hmph. Tak kusangka kau datang juga, Sawada," kata Mochida yang memegang dagu Brunette saat sampai di depannya "Benar-benar sangat disayangkan wajah manismu ini hancur. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh wajahmu, dan aku harap Hibari-san juga tidak akan menyentuh wajahmu saat ia menghukummu." Sombongnya._

 _Berunette lalu memegang lengan sang senpai untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari dagunya sambil tersenyum manis "Hmm... bagaimana jika kita lihat dulu hasil pertandingannya,_ _Senpai~_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hard Mission**

 **Storyline and Authored by Natsu Yuuki**

 **.**

.

 **DESCLAIMER :**

 **Katekyōshi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Target 3 :** Yamamoto Takeshi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tidak takut kalah dan ia juga tahu, ia tidak akan kalah. _In fact,_ ia sudah menyuruh salah satu anggota klub kendo untuk tidak mengangkat bendera jika Brunette memenangkan point dan juga menyuruh bawahannya membawakan Brunette peralatan kendo yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sesaat setelah semuanya memasuki arena, beberapa anggota klub kendo membawakan alat pelindung dan _shinai_ untuk Brunet. Hibari yang sudah di pinggir arena, mengerutkan keningnya, merasakan ada yang ganjil.

Tsuna yang merasakan ada kecurangan, langsung mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat anggota klub kendo membawa pelindung dan shinai untuknya secara beramai-ramai. Brunette lalu melirik ke arah samping arena, hanya melihat Hibari juga mengkerutkan keningnya.

Oh well.

"Hmm… permisi!" kata Brunette sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?!" balas Mochida tak sabar.

"Umm… aku tidak begitu tahu peraturan dan cara bermain kendo," kata Tsuna setengah jujur "Tapi bisakah aku memilih sendiri shinai yang akan kugunakan?" tanyanya tersenyum sedikit sambil menggunakan jurus rahasia puppy eyes yang ia pelajari dari ibunya.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Shinai dan pelindung yang di bawa beramai-ramai, langsung jatuh dan mengeluarkan suara yang keras dihadapannya. Para anggota yang membawa peralatan kendo, langsung _blushing_ melihat pemandangan seorang wanita cantik nan manis yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Well, let's say, Mochida dan seluruh penonton juga ikut merona, bahkan para wanita menjerit karena keimutannya.

Hibari yang melihat kecurangan, langsung menuju ke tengah lapangan dan menghampiri Brunette "Omnivore. Kau bebas memilih senjatamu sendiri."

"Un!" Tsuna langsung pergi ke ruang ekstrakulikuler Kendo dan memilih shinai yang cukup berat dan bagus.

* * *

"Yo." Sapa seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Yamamoto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Umm… boleh kubantu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu." Balasnya cepat lalu kembali mencari shinai.

"Kau tadi hebat, Sawada!" celetuk Raven seraya membantu mencari shinai yang tidak terlalu berat untuk Brunette "Kau bisa tahan dengan Hibari-senpai dan Mochida-senpai… bahkan sampai menerima tantangannya."

"Ah dapat!- huh?" balasnya kemudian saat ia mendengar ocehan Yamamoto. Ia tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba shinai yang ia temukan, menebasnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kedua tangannya"Itu biasa saja kok. Jika kau mengenalku, kau pasti akan bilang aku berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya," Tsuna lalu mengedepankan sebelah kakinya dan menebas ke depan, ia lalu berlari di tengah ruangan yang sempit, menebas, mengangkat pedang dan kedua tangannya lalu berputar, berjongkok dan kembali menebas sambil menunduk.

Yamamoto yang melihatnya merasa takjub dengan kelincahan Brunette saat memainkan shinainya _'Tidak juga, aku rasa dengan hanya melihatmu aku sudah tahu kau berbeda'_ batinnya.

"Hmm~ aku rasa ini cocok," gumamnya pelan "Jaa, kalau begitu Yamamoto-kun, terima kasih sudah membantu" balasnya berjalan keluar, lalu berhenti di pintu dan menoleh kearah Raven dari pundaknya "Oh Yamamoto-kun, lain kali jika kau punya masalah, lebih baik minta pendapat orang lain. Itu tidak baik jika kau memendam semua masalahmu sendirian, kau tahu? Oh. Dan… lain kali cobalah untuk tersenyum dari hatimu, dan jangan kau paksakan" kata Tsuna lalu berlari kecil kearah Gym.

Saat Yamamoto memproses apa yang baru Brunette katakan, ia tersenyum sedih.

* * *

Saat Tsuna sampai kembali ke Gym, murid-murid bersorak sorai mendukungnya. Brunette lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan percaya diri lalu menoleh kearah Hibari "Kyoya-san, aku rasa tempat yang bagus untuk menonton ada di samping Wasit…" senyumnya seraya memberi perintah hening kepadanya.

"…Hn. Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, Omnivora." Balasnya lalu pergi menonton di samping lapangan, di samping wasit yang memegang bendera.

Brunette lalu tersenyum "Tentu, Kyoya-san." _'Aku rasa, aku berhutang bento untuknya besok…'_ batinnya dalam hati.

 _ **Prrriiiitttt**_ peluit berbunyi untuk mempersiapkan kedua penantang yang berhadapan satu dengan yang lainnya dengan sebuah bendera di tengah mereka.

"Heeh~, apa kau yakin tidak memakai pelindung, Sawada?" Tanya sang captain sombong.

Brunette hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya tak peduli "Aku rasa, melawanmu akan lebih nyaman tanpa pelindung." Well, ia tidak salah. Permainan pedang kerajaan memang tidak membutuhkan sebuah pelindung karena akan memperlambat gerakan, yang mana permainan pedang Vongola memang butuh kelincahan dan kecepatan.

Ketika peluit kedua di bunyikan, mochida langsung menyerang bagian kepalanya, yang langsung di hindari oleh Tsuna.

Tsuna langsung menghindar, lalu meletakkan kakinya ke samping dan memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan anggun seperti ia sedang berdansa. Ia tepat berada di belakang Mochida.

Brunette lalu menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

" _Hime-chan, aku hanya bisa mengajarimu basic permainan pedang dengan style penjaga hujan. Aku harap kau bisa membuat teknik bertarung yang cocok untukmu." Kata seorang pemuda._

" _Eeeehh! Tapi Asari-nii, bagaimana aku bisa? Aku kan tidak terlalu bisa bermain pedang."_

 _Asari hanya tersenyum "Tidak perlu mencarinya_ _ataupun harus menguasainya_ _, kau hanya perlu membuatnya, Hime-chan. Terkadang sebuah gerakan bisa tercipta dari apa yang kita lakukan sehari-hari." Ia lalu menaruh shinai miliknya dan duduk di atas rumput "Hora, kau pernah belajar menari balet dan tarian lainnya bukan? Mungkin kau bisa membuat sebuah gerakan yang cukup fatal dari hasil tarianmu."_

 _Saat Asari memberitahunya hal seperti itu ia lalu tersenyum "Un! Baiklah Asari-nii! Aku akan mencobanya!"_

" _Ah, tapi kau harus ingat Hime, kecepatan dan kelincahan adalah hal yang utama. Jika kau lincah saat menghadapi lawan, kau bisa mengelabui mereka. Jika kau cukup cepat untuk bisa menciptakan angin bergerak di sekitarmu tanpa suara, kau bisa menebas pertahanan lawan walaupun pedang yang kau miliki tumpul."_

* * *

Saat Tsuna berada di belakang Mochida, ia lalu berlutut seperti ia akan berlari.

 _ **Ken Ᾱto no Sora;**_

Brunette lalu melewati Mochida saat ketua kendo tersebut hendak akan berputarbalik menghadapi Tsuna. Tsuna yang dengan cepat melewatinya, hanya membelakangi Mochida yang tampak kebingungan.

 _ **H**_ _ **inode**_ _ **!**_

Ia pun menutup matanya saat ia mendengar orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut. Pelidung yang ada di tubuh sang kapten kendo terlepas dan hancur.

"A-apa?!" kaget sang kapten.

Brunette berdiri perlahan, lalu menyenderkan shinainya di pundaknya dan menoleh ke arah juri. Hibari yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menyeringai senang, kemudian mengacungkan tonfa ke leher sang juri "Herbivore. Sawada Tsunahime yang menang." Ancam sang prefect.

"H- hai!" balasnya gugup. Sang juri dengan enggan lalu menaikkan bendera milik Brunette "Pemenangnya adalah Sawada Tsunahime!"

"YAAAY." Sorak sorai penonton memenuhi ruangan. Kyoko yang mendengar temannya menang, langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat "Kau hebat Tsu-chan!" senangnya.

"Hahaha… etoo, itu bukan apa-apa, Kyoko-chan…" malu sang brunette.

"Tidak. Kau memang hebat, Tsuna-san," kata Hana sambil menyeringai saat ia melihat Mochida di geret oleh Hibari keluar "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Saat aku melihatnya, aku pikir kau adalah seorang samurai versi wanita." Seringainya bercanda.

Saat mendenarnya, Brunette hanya terkekeh geli dan tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mengawasinya dari atas pohon, di luar gedung olah raga.

Pria yang mengawasi Tsuna hanya menyeringai "Hmm. Target yang menarik bukan, Leon?" tanyanya pada partnernya yang berada di pundaknya.

* * *

Malam harinya, seusai brunette makan malam, ia sibuk membolak balik screen gadget-book case miliknya seperti ia sedang membuka buku di ruang tengah. Sehingga Nana yang selesai mencuci piring, melihatnya langsung menaikkan kedua alisnya, penasaran.

"Tsu-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau terlihat sibuk sekali. Apa ada misi lainnya?"

Brunette yang lebih muda, langsung menoleh ke arah ibunya yang berada di depan pintu "Ah, tidak Kaa-san. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat resep bento yang praktis dan enak. Aku ingin membuatkan bento untuk temanku besok karena ia sudah membantuku."

"Ara? Jaa, bagaimana kalau kau membuat Hamburger Steak untuk besok? Kebetulan kaa-san masih punya daging giling dan beberapa sayuran segar di kulkas." Sarannya.

"Hmm… hamburger steak 'kah..." kata Tsuna seraya berpikir sejenak "Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus kaa-san, arigatou" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menaruh gadget miliknya di atas meja "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat bahannya agar besok aku bisa langsung membuatnya." Ia kemudian berdiri dan langsung menuju dapur.

Nana hanya tersenyum melihat gadis kecilnya "Haah~ anak kita sudah besar, Iemitsu. Aku penasaran apa reaksinya nanti ketika ia mendengarnya." Well, tentu saja ia juga penasaran. Sejak Tsuna masih kecil hingga sekarang, suaminya selalu melihat anaknya sebagai gadis kecilnya yang imut.

Jika saja Tsuna membuat bento untuk teman perempuan, pasti tidak akan masalah. Tapi zaman sekarang setiap gadis remaja sudah pandai membuat bekal makan siang sendiri bukan? Tentu saja Nana sangat mengenal anaknya. Jika Tsuna ingin berterima kasih pada temannya, mungkin ia akan membuatkan manisan untuknya. Tapi lain lagi halnya jika temannya itu seorang laki-laki.

Memikirkan anaknya, Brunette tertawa kecil. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar hingga Tsuna mengenalkannya kepada ia dan Iemitsu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna terbangun dengan perasaan aneh dan takut. Perasaan yang selalu diiringi dengan Hyper Intuition yang menandakan bahaya, familiar, tapi tidak biasa. Hyper Intuition tanda bahaya yang hampir selalu ia rasakan saat sedang dalam misi berbahaya.

Tapi ia sedang tidak dalam misi, 'kan?

Saat Tsuna sedang duduk menatap jendela, seseorang mengetuk pintunya "Tsu-chan! Waktunya sarapan!"

"Hai~" brunette lalu bersiap untuk sekolah dan menuju kebawah untuk sarapan. Saat sampai di depan pintu dapur, ia menaruh tas di tas kursi dan mencium pipi ibunya yang sedang memasak "Ohayou, Okaa-san." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyiapkan bekal untuknya dan Hibari.

"Ara~, Ohayou Tsu-chan! Dan Otanjoubi Omendetou!" sapa ibunya kembali sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya "Oh ya Tsu-chan. Ada paket untukmu di meja, di ruang tamu."

"Un! Akan kulihat nanti, kaa-san" ia lalu keluar dari dapur setelah ia menyiapkan bekal dan menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian pergi menuju ruang tamu. Saat sampai disana, ia melihat ada sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado dan pita besar bewarna hijau diatasnya.

' _Hmm… tidak ada nama pengirim. Aku harap isinya bukan sesuatu yang aneh'_ batinnya seraya membuka bungkus kadonya dengan pelan. Saat ia membukanya, terlihat seperti sebuah kotak peti hitam dengan lubang kunci perak di tengahnya. Brunette lalu melihat kertas kadonya dan pitanya untuk mencari kuncinya _'Aneh… kenapa tidak ada kuncinya?'_ pikirnya sambil kembali berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ara? Apa kado yang kau dapatkan, Tsu-chan?" tanya ibunya seraya ia menaruh sarapan di meja makan.

Tsuna yang sudah duduk di kursi, bingung dengan kotak hitam yang ia bawa "Aku tidak tahu, kaa-san…"pikirnya sambil membolak-balik kotaknya "Tidak ada kuncinya, aku tidak bisa membukanya. Apa kau lihat sebuah kunci yang terjatuh saat menerima paket ini, kaa-san?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hmm… aku rasa tidak, Tsu-chan. Apa kau sudah mencoba membukanya dengan kawat?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil…" balasnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya diatas meja dan melihat kedalam lubang kunci _'Mungkinkah…?'_ batinya. Ia lalu mengambil kotak hitam tersebut lalu menaruh jempolnya di depan lubang kunci.

Tak lama kemudian, tersengar suara _click_ dari kotak tersebut dan terbuka.

Nana yang penasaran melihat dari belakang anaknya isi kotak tersebut "Ara~, itu jam tangan yang indah, Tsu-chan!"

Di dalam kotak adalah sebuah jam tangan dengan rantai batu yang simple, dengan berbagai warna coklat serta terdapat tanggal di dalamnya. Brunette melihat sepucuk kertas di sampingnya yang di selipkan dan membacanya.

~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~

 _Dear Vongola Principessa,_

 _Buon Compleanno, Principessa. Aku harap kau menyukainya._

 _M. S.-_

 _P.S. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Buku panduannya ada di bawah jam._

~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~

Saat membacanya, senyum kedua brunettes melebar. Tsuna langsung mengambil jam tangan dari bantalan jam dan langsung memakainya di tangan sesudah ia menyesuaikan waktu dan tanggal hari ini.

Nana kembali duduk di kursinya dan bersiap untuk sarapan "Itu sudah lama aku juga tidak mendengar kabar darinya. Aku senang ia baik-baik saja."

"Aah, aku rasa ia masih sibuk dengan penelitiannya di Italy" balasnya sambil bersiap makan.

"Hmm… aku harap ia tidak lupa dengan kondisi kesehatanya saat disana" kata Nana sedikit khawatir.

"Daijoubu. Setahun setelah ia ke Italy, aku mengirimkannya kado _reminder device_ untuk makan dan istirahat yang cukup."

Tak lama, selesai sarapan dan mencuci piringnya sendiri, Tsuna menaruh bekal makan siang dan kotak hitamnya di dalam tas setelah ia mengambil buku panduan jam. Ia membaca buku tersebut sambil berjalan santai ke sekolah "Ittekimasu, kaa-san!"

"Itterashai!" balas ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

* * *

Ia pun sibuk membaca sampai ia tak tahu jika ia sudah sampai di sekolah dan melewati kedua komite kedisiplinan"Hmm… Wristwatch Multifunction, 'kah…" gumamnya sambil jalan dan membaca buku panduan kecil ditangannya.

Hibari –yang sedang menyenderkan badannya ke tembok dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya- yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat alis matanya, sedangkan Kasukabe yang berada di sebelahnya hanya berkeringat "Omnivore."

Brunette yang sedang asik membaca, menolehkan kepalanya keatas dari buku yang di pegangnya, lalu ia berbalik arah dan berjalan kembali ke gerbang sekolah "Ohayou Kyoya-san! Tetsu-san!" sapanya saat sampai di depan mereka berdua. Tsuna lalu menghadap langsung ke arah Hibari dan mengambil sebelah tangannya -yang daritadi ia silangkan sambil melihat murid-murid yang datang- kemudian menaruh sebuah kotak makan berwarna ungu yang di bungkus oleh kain ungu dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura. Tsuna tersenyum kepadanya "Terima Kasih sudah membantuku kemarin, Kyoya-san!" kemudian bergegas pergi ke dalam sekolah.

Saat sampai di kelas, Brunette langsung disapa oleh kedua temannya "Ohayou, Tsu-chan!" sapa Kyoko.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan, Hana-san!" senyumnya dari tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Hana mengangguk padanya "Ohayou, Tsuna-san" sapanya lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat hari ini Tsuna-san."

"Eh? Pucat? Benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil manaikan alis matanya.

Kyoko mengerutkan keningnya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Tsuna "Tapi kau tidak demam, Tsu-chan. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, kami bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan" tawar Kyoko khawatir.

"Un! Arigatou, Kyoko-chan." balas Brunette tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk ke kelas dan langsung di kerumuni oleh murid-murid.

" _Yamamoto! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"_

" _Yamamoto-kun! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Oi Yamamoto! Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?" tanya murid-murid yang berkerumun._

" _Ahaha, gomen. Kemarin aku terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih, jadi tanganku patah." Balasnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangan satunya._

" _Dasar! Jika kau terluka begini, bagaimana kau bisa memenangkan tim baseball Namimori?!" tanya seorang murid sambil bercanda._

" _Ahaha, gomen. Aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku." Murid tersebut lalu menghindar dari kerumunan dan duduk di kursi sebelah Brunette._

"Yo! Ohayou, Sawada!" sapanya saat melihat gadis yag duduk di sebelahnya.

"O- ohayou, Yamamoto-kun," balasnya sedikit gugup saat melihat teman sebangkunya "Yamamoto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ahaha, aku baik-baik saja, Sawada." Balasnya sambil tertawa.

Tsuna yang melihat tawanya, hanya mengerutkan keningnya khawatir. Ia tahu jika temannya sedang tidak baik. Temannya, Yamamoto, terlihat mengerikan. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, kulitnya putih pucat dan tangannya di perban. Bahkan saat melihat bola matanya, terlihat seperti boneka. Sebuah manik mata yang tidak memiliki cahaya maupun harapan.

* * *

Saat istirahat makan siang, Yamamoto langsung pergi menghindar. Brunette lalu memegang bajunya "Tunggu Yamamoto-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah… aku, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar, Sawada!" balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Yamamoto-kun," balas brunette ragu seraya melepaskan tangannya "Jika kau merasa tidak sehat, aku bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Yamamoto yang melihat ketulusan dan kekhawatiran di manik coklat madu milik brunette, hanya menghela nafas "Aku mengerti." Katanya tanpa ragu sambil mengusap-usap kepala Tsuna lalu pergi keluar.

"Tsu-chan!" "Tsuna-san." Panggil Kyoko dan Hana yang sudah membawa bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-san" balas brunette "Gomen, sepertinya aku lupa membawa bekalku. Aku akan pergi sebentar ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang." Bohongnya, lalu pergi mengejar Ravenette.

* * *

Sementara itu, Yamamoto yang sudah sampai di atap sekolah, pergi ke ujung tembok pembatas lalu duduk diatasnya. Ia membelakangi pemandangan Namimori dan merenung sambil melihat tangannya yang di perban.

' _Apa aku sudah tidak bisa bermain baseball lagi?'_

' _Apa dewa baseball sudah membenciku dan tidak membiarkanku bermain baseball lagi?'_

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat ia masih kecil. Ia ingat saat ibunya masih hidup, ia sangat menyukai baseball dan sering mengajaknya bermain, dan menonton baseball.

Dan sekarang ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa bermain baseball lagi. Semua dewa pasti sudah membencinya saat ini. Teman-temannya bahkan tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

" _Yamamoto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Ia langsung menaikkan kepalanya, teringat dengan pertanyaan Brunette tadi. Teman sebangkunya terlihat sangat khawatir padanya. Bahkan saat ia baru mengenalnya kurang dari seminggu.

Tanpa sadar, ravenette tersenyum kecil mengingat misterius Brunette. Ia lalu melihat kebelakang, kearah kota tercinta serta kelahirannya, Namimori.

Ia tahu, saat pertama kali melihatnya, Sawada Tsunahime adalah gadis yang berbeda dan menarik. Sawada bahkan memiliki Aura yang sedikit misterius.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terpeleset hingga ke ujung pembatas dan membuatnya terjatuh saat ia mendengar pintu atap terbanting terbuka dengan keras. Ia terkejut dan takut saat ia melihat kebawah. Beruntung ia masih berpegangan pada ujungnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto lalu melihat ke atas dan melihat Tsuna sedang memegang tangannya yang sudah berada di ujung "Sawada!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Brunette menarik Raven yang sudah bergelantungan dengan memegang tangannya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mencari seeorang yang bisa membantunya untuk menarik temannya ke atas. Tapi nihil. Tak seoranpun yang berani ke atap tempat prefect beristirahat, yang mana sang ketua Komite juga sedang berpatroli. Ia sendirian. Ia ingin mengayunkan Yamamoto agar Raven bisa naik ke atap, tapi tangan sang maniak baseball sedang terluka dan jendela sekolah masih jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sawada… kau bisa melepaskan tanganku jika kau sudah tidak kuat. Lagipula aku juga tak ingin kau ikut terjatuh." Khawatirnya saat Yamamoto melihat Brunette sudah berada setengah badan ke bawah.

"Aku tak yakin aku bisa melepaskan tangan sahabatku," balas Tsuna terengah-engah, lalu melanjutkan kembali saat ia mendapatkan balasan wajah yang bingung dan penasaran dari Raven "Ya, yang kau dengar itu benar. Kau temanku, sahabatku, Yamamoto Takeshi. Aku tahu, aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari, tapi karena kau teman pertamaku disini, di Namimori, aku ingin mengenalmu lebh baik. Jadi kau juga lebih baik jangan mati atau menyerah, kau idiot."

"Tsunahime." Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" Tsuna yang sedang fokus menarik tangan Yamamoto, melihatnya.

"Arigatou." Raven lalu tersenyum dengan tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Brunette.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!" Tsuna lalu berdiri di atas tembok pembatas, kemudian ia melompat dari atap.

Yamamoto yang melihatnya, membelalakkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat "Tsuna!" teriaknya ketika melihat teman Brunette nya melompat dan terjun bersamanya. Ketika Brunette sudah berada di dekatnya, Raven lalu memeluknya dan membantali jatuhnya agar temannya tidak terluka.

"Yamamoto-kun! Kau idiot!" teriaknya dalam pelukkan. Ia lalu membuka ikatan jam tangannya dengan giginya, memegangnya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian ujungnya ia lemparkan ke dahan pohon terdekat yang langsung terlilit layaknya sebuah tali.

"Yamamoto-kun. Pegangan yang erat." Perintahnya.

"Eh?"

Lalu mereka berdua meluncur, bergelantungan dengan tali jam tangannya. Mereka melesat dan mendarat di semak-semak.

Tsuna yang terengah-engah, mendarat di atas tubuh Yamamoto, masih dalam pelukkannya "Kau idiot, Yamamoto-kun. Jika aku bilang jangan mati dan jangan menyerah, lebih baik kau melakukannya dan percaya padaku." Kata Brunette yang sedang menangis sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang raven.

Yamamoto hanya terbaring di atas rerumputan, di bawah rindang pepohonan. Ia terdiam dan mencerna kejadian yang baru dialaminya "Ne Tsuna," panggilnya.

Brunette yang masih terisak, menenangkan dirinya "Hmm?"

Yamamoto yang melihat langit dari celah dedaunan, tersenyum "Panggil aku Takeshi. Aku sahabatmu, bukan?"

Ia terdiam "… Aku akan melakukannya jika kau melakukan apa yang kukatakan, Takeshi."

Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya"Roger, Boss."

Angin berhembus meniup dedaunan dan rambut mereka berdua. Sunyi, sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Herbivora. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini." Tanya suara yang dingin penuh amarah.

Yamamoto yang mendengarnya, langsung membuka kedua matanya melihat seorang Hibari Kyoya yang berdiri di samping kepalanya sambil mengacungkan tonfa tercintanya "Hi- Hibari-senpai!"

Tsuna yang sudah mengelap air mata dan keringatnya pada baju Yamamoto, duduk di atas rerumputan menghadapi sang prefect.

"Omnivora." Panggilnya seraya meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Gomen Kyoya-san. Aku tidak bermaksud membolos pelajaran tadi, jadi…" putusnya sambil melirik ke atap sekolah, lalu ke arah jam tangannya yang masih menyangkut di dahan pohon dan ke arah Yamamoto yang berada di depannya "Begitulah ceritanya."

"Hn. Masuk ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Perintahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tahu," Brunette lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada teman barunya "Ayo kita pergi ke kelas, Takeshi." Senyumnya.

Yamamoto yang masih bingung, mengambil tangannya "A-ah," lalu berjalan di samping Brunette "Aku tidak tahu cara itu bekerja."

"Cara apa?" Tanya Tsuna yang melompat, mengambil jam tangan miliknya yang ada di dahan pohon.

"Cara penjelasanmu tadi,"balasnya "Biasanya saat orang mulai menjelaskan, Hibari-senpai tidak mau mendengarkan dan tetap menghukum orang tersebut."

"Entahlah, aku hanya kenal orang yang mirip dengan kepribadiannya. Itu saja." Balasnya singkat lalu berjalan ke kelas bersama teman barunya.

* * *

 _Ruang Operasi Misi_

"Oi 59, L. apa kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya Magenta yang mengawasi dua titik merah di layar besar dalam ruangan.

" _Yare, yare,,, kami bisa mendengarkanmu dengan jelas, Tako-head I."_

" _Tch. Kau merusak pendengaranku saja. Kenapa bukan Ohime-sama atau Yang Mulia Giotto saja yang mengawasi operasi kali ini."_ Keluh silverette _._

"Tch! Dasar bocah. Aku juga tidak mau mengawasi operasi misi kalian jika Giotto sudah menyelesaikan semua paperwork atau Tsu-hime yang sudah kembali ke Jepang bersama Nana-sama."

"… _Ohime-sama/Tsu nee-sama kembali ke Jepang?" tanya L dan 59 bersamaan._

"Aah. Dia kembali ke Jepang seusai menyelesaikan misi di England bersama 51," balasnya berhenti saat ia melihat dua titik merah berhenti "Sekarang, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya kesal.

" _Yare, yare, tidakkah kau bisa lihat Lambo-sama sedang kesulitan membuka pintu?"_ Balas L sedangkan Silverette hanya mendengus kesal _"Disana ada penjaga yang menjaga ruang boss."_

"Hmm… kalau begitu L, tolong copy data sebanyak mungkin yang kau bisa dapat di ruang operasi. Sedangkan 59, bisa kau copy data di komputer boss?"

" _Roger."_ Balas keduanya bersamaan.

Hening. Yang terdengar dari dalam ruang operasi hanya suara ketikan keyboard dari sekian banyak komputer yang berada disana sampai-

" _Oh my, pangeran tidak akan senang dengan ini."_ Kata L tiba-tiba.

"Ada-"

" _Tidak- aku rasa, Vongola tidak akan senang dengan ini."_ Sela Silverette tiba-tiba.

Magenta yang mendengarnya, mengerutkan keningnya "Ada apa, 59, L?" tanyanya khawatir.

" _Biar aku kirim data yang kudapat ke Markas."_ Kata raven _._

" _Kalau begitu aku juga. Aku rasa kau juga harus melihat ini."_ Kata silverette.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah pemberitahuan dari komputer di sebelahnya "G-sama. Data yang dikirimkan Gokudera-sama dan Lambo-sama sudah di terima." Balas seseorang di sampingnya.

"Tolong tampilkan di layar, Chiyo." Perintahnya.

"Baik!"

Layar besar di depan mereka yang semula hanya sebuah peta dengan dot merah, kini menjadi sebuah informasi yang baru saja dibuka. Informasi yang di dapat oleh Lambo adalah informasi tentang sejarah terbentuknya kerajaan Vongola. Dari kejayaan Mafia Vongola serta kemundurannya dan terbentuknya sebuah kerajaan di atas sebuah pulau dengan luas 100 juta hektar, hingga saat ini. Sedangkan informasi kedua yang di dapat oleh Gokudera, adalah informasi tentang pewaris ke sepuluh Kerajaan. Yaitu Giotto Vongola II dan Tsunahime Sawada beserta biodata, dan alamat lengkapnya saat ini.

"…Kau benar Gokudera. Vongola tidak akan senang dengan ini." Terutama dengan biodata lengkap Puteri Vongola. Jika Giotto adalah seorang Pangeran, maka Tsunahime adalah Tuan Puteri. Biarpun sang puteri Vongola lebih sering berada di dalam istana, tapi ia juga sering keluar dan berinteraksi dengan rakyat serta membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Karena itulah, ia di juluki puteri yang di cintai, Principessa.

Dengan kata lain, jika musuh memiliki data lengkap, Principessa sedang dalam bahaya. Lain halnya dengan teman baiknya, Giotto, dengan keamanan di dalam istana dan seorang Skylark. Tsunahime hanya memiliki sedikit perlindungan, terutama jika ia kembali menjadi seorang rakya biasa yang jauh dari negara mereka.

Tsunahime sedang dalam bahaya.

" _Jadi G, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika kita memberitaunya hal ini, Tsu nee-sama tidak akan senang."_ Tanya Lambo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke Markas. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Giotto."

" _Roger!"_

* * *

 _Omake_

Sang puteri tidak ada dimana-mana. Kepala maid yang saat itu sedang bertugas untuk membangunkan calon ratu Vongola, tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Ia sudah memerintahkan beberapa maid untuk membantu mencari Tsu-hime di dalam istana. Akan tetapi nihil. Sang puteri tidak terlihat dimanapun. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak ia di suruh membangunkan sang puteri, akan tetapi ia masih tidak menemukannya.

Ia lalu pergi ke ruang makan, dimana pangeran dan para Guardian sudah berada di sana bersama dengan beberapa Guardian Raja dan Puteri sendiri. Walaupun sang Raja dan beberapa Guardian sedang tidak berada di istana, Guardian yang tersisa tetap berada di istana untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kepala maid lalu mengetuk pintu ruang makan dan membukanya "Permisi Pangeran, maaf menggangu sarapan anda." Tunduknya kepada calon Raja Vongola saat ia di persilahkan masuk.

Giotto lalu tersenyum. Ia sudah mengenal cukup lama kepala maid. Sejak ia masih kecil sang kepala maid lah yang hampir selalu berada di sampingnya dan membantunya bersama dengan kepala pelayan saat ayahnya sedang tidak ada di istana "Ada apa Kirara?" tanyanya kepada perempuan kepala tiga yang masih menunduk di sampingnya.

Kirara, sang kepala maid lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Saat mendengar apa yang di bisikkan, ia memgerutkan keningnya khawatir dan bingung "Apa kau yakin ia tidak ada di kamarnya?"

"Maaf, tapi saya dan beberapa maid lain sudah mencari di seluruh istana, tapi masih tidak menemukannya."

Melihat Giotto mengerutkan keningnya, seluruh Guardian merasa khawatir.

"Oi Giotto, apa yang-" kata-kata Magenta terputus saat seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Kata gadis Brunette di pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebelah kanan, di samping tempat duduk Blonde, di ujung meja.

Giotto lalu menoleh ke arah kepala maid dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. Saat kepala maid pergi, ia lalu mengamati Brunette di sampingnya. Gadis Brunette yang memakai gaun summer biru laut dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di pundaknya dengan rambutnya yang masih basah, ia lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya "Jadi Tsuna, darimana saja kau?" tanyanya.

Tsuna yang sedang fokus ke makanannya, berhenti sejenak lalu menelan makanannya "Hanya berjalan-jalan." Balasnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Guardian yang mendengar percakapan, hening mengangkat kedua alis mereka. Termasuk nanas nista yang sepertinya terhibur dengan tingkah laku sang Puteri "Kufufufu~, Tsu-hime. Tepatnya kemana kau berjalan-jalan sampai membuat setengah istana kerepotan mencarimu?"

"Hmm…," kata Brunette bergumam, lalu menelan makanannya kembali "Hanya ke Cieli, pusat kota." Balasnya.

Serius? Well, setidaknya jarak kota Cieli dengan Kerajaan akan memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit jika naik kendaraan dan 45 menit jika berlari.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, Tsu?"

"Apa kau pikir jika aku memberitahumu atau salah satu kalian, aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas dan tenang?"

Well, jika Brunette memberitahu mereka, tentu saja ia harus membawa salah satu Guardian atau setidaknya lebih dari lima bawahan dan menjadi lebih formal saat berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di kota.

Tidak terima kasih. Ia lebih memilih menjadi kurang formal saat ia ingin bersantai. Lagipula ia bisa melindungi sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu. For sake of god! Ia tidak akan berlatih dengan susah payah jika ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Brunette, Giotto dan G saling memandang satu dengan yang lainnya, sampai Blonde menghela nafas.

Well, setidaknya ia harus membuat mental note untuk meminta Verde, Giannini dan Shoichi untuk membuat sebuah alat pelacak untuk melacak keberadaan Brunette.

* * *

 ***Ken Ato no Sora :** _Seni Pedang Langit_

 *** Hinode :** _Matahari terbit_


End file.
